moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanthi Silverpride
Summary Zanthi Silverpride was born seventy-two years before the catastrophic conflict of the Blood War. Ever since she was in her late thirties Azeroth has been at war, whether it be the great wars, the war against the Scourge. It has seemed to her like peace is impossible to achieve. Though she has been loyal to the Alliance since the very day of its foundation, her family has always been loyal to the Sunstrider house and even went as far to follow the Kingdom of Quel'thalas into the Horde. As of now, she does fight in the Blood War, but her Girlfriend, Reviriel Copperfox, doesn't fight within the Alliance but fights for Zanthi. Physical Description Zanthi at first glance would appear to be a perfectly healthy Ren'dorei, bearing no visible scars nor medical issues. For all intents and purposes, she appears to be perfect from an outward look. Clad in her Ren'dorei armor that has been altered to her liking. Her tabard drapes down her legs like flowing water, ending with the swirling void magic she had imbued into it. Multiple golden platings had been carved all throughout her armor to reinforce the protection it offers, her boots are high, adorned with the traditional patterns and woven with magic at the border between them and the pants. Her pants are dark purple leather, leading up to two glorious plates Going up further one would spot her perky breasts and her spiked shoulder guards. Trailing the eyes along her arms you would find two purple sleeves, with golden arm plates midway. Then, to her dagger. The blade itself is shattered, held together only by an array of swirling void magic. She used the soul of one of the N'raqi that serve the old gods. Her hangs of her belt as if it is a book with sharp spikes poking from the sides, the eye in which is teeming with shadow energy which seeps out he side. Akin to its dagger counterpart, this serves as an enhancement more than anything to Zanthi's personal power. Not only that but the book hosts knowledge of the mysterious force, allowing Zanthi to recount her study should she need to. Should you catch her without armor the elf boasts a voluptuous form, as is usual for the Ren'dorei. With glowing azure eyes and violet skin. Though with her armor removed you also spot a running scar down her chest, obtained through a skirmish of course. Personality Traits Zanthi lets out that she is a straightforward person but deep down she is always thinking the worse in things, but she keeps that to herself unless something bad comes out of it. The people she surrounds herself with keep her away from doing dumb things most of the time, she has improved herself since them times and has found things to do with her time. With that change it has changed her personality, she tells people would their flaws with they ask but will always have a way to fix it other than just leave them with their problems. Armor and Weapons and Items. Armor Zanthi has changed her armor afew times recently but had to return to her old Ren'dorei armor due to disliking robes, she made it in Telogrus Rift beside her wife Velanara, it was crafted to fit her and the void wings ca nbe used a void shards to shot at enemies Weapon Zaix'uull : This dagger was created by Zanthi it carries a parts of an old god, like an eye of C'thun and the blade is made out of the blood of Yogg-Saron, known as Saronite, when it was made she infused it with a large amount of void energy which shattered the blade but caused it to stay together. The Blade seems to feed off the spirits which dwell in the Zanthis base. Rings and Necklaces Zanthi has am an engagement ring on the third finger on her right hand, she is married to Revi Copperfox. She has a ring on her pointer finger on her left hand, its Gold with small purple waves through it, it has the name 'Kelathvia' carved into it, the last thing she has of her old friend, she can't look at it without feeling sad. The Copperfox Necklace: The necklace had a heavier copper outer ring. In the inner ring there would be large stone. Unknown what kind of gem it was. It was purple. Inside the carving had a symbol of a dragon hawk engraved. In the middle was a smaller Fox. This necklace was heavily enchanted to never break. Engraved in the back was. "So you always know am around." - Love Reviriel Copper Fox. There was also a heart on the back around the quote.The things that the necklace can currently do are the following: Allows Zanthi to see Reviriel Copperfox in the shadows. Allows her to track Reviriel, This necklace also gave her the mental strength of Reviriel. Making her nearly immune to other's influences on her mind. (These effects are subject to change) The Silverpride family Tree (F) = Female (M)= Male Karia Silverpride (F)(Twin Sister) -Alive. Baclaen Silverpride (M)(Zanthis father) -Alive. Aelrera Silverpride (F)(Zanthis mother) (Maidan name :Cinderfall)- Alive. Raazhen Silverpride (M)(Uncle Fathers side) - Was a Sunreaver but killed in Dalaran when Jaina begun killing them. Osara Silverpride (F) (Zanthi's Aunt, Fathers twin sister) - Was last seen defending Silvermoon when The Scourge attacked, her body was never found. Irdina Silverpride (M)(Zanthis Grandfather on her fathers side) -Died in his sleep from old age. Narini Silverpride (F)(Zanthis Grandmother on her fathers side) - Pasted away two years before her husband. Terthis Silverpride (M)(Zanthis fathers uncle) - Currently alive during The Blood Wars but is soon to pass, he always spoke out against The Horde. Anran Silverpride (M)(Zanthis second cousin? Fathers cousin) - Currently alive and well, a guard that guards the Sunwell. Delare Silverpride (F) (Zanthis second cousin, fathers cousin) - younger sister to Anran, she choose the Alliance In the Second war and is currently a Silver Covent Ranger, she is alive Salnir Silverpride (M) (Zanthis Uncle, her fathers older Brother) - Currently a mage in Stromwind, he is Quel'dorei and called his brother a traitor for remaining in Silvermoon. Saleron Silverpride (Zanthis brother) - A Knight for the Quel'dorei ---------Cinderfall, Zanthis mothers side of the family---- Sa'theas Cinderfall (F) (Zanthis Grandmother, mothers mum) - She passed away after falling into depression due to her husbands death In Dalaran in the Third War, she passed away a while after Silvermoon was attacked Erilon Cinderfall (M) (Zanthis Grandfather, mothers dad) -He died in Dalaran after helping teleport a handful of children and women out of Dalaran. Backstory House of Silverpride = The House of Silverpride is as old as Quel'thalas its self, they have served the Sunstriders as servants and house maidens since it was founded, maybe even during the reign of Azhara, although no records mention it and its most likely not true. When Zanthi and Karia were born, their mother and father (Baclaen and Aelrera) were kicked out of their roles within the city, they moved to Goldenmist Village where Zanthi and Karia grew up in, but a lot of questions where asked, Aelrera never seemed to be pregnant but the exile they received seemed to be accepted willingly too, it raised many questions but over the weeks were forgotten, either willingly or unwillingly. Prelude Born seventy-two years before The Blood War, Zanthi was once a blond-haired Quel'dorei of Golden-Mist Village her house name is Silverpride and they had a manor within the village although on the outside it seemed small an orb on the top floor would take them underground to a house her father had created, Zanthi herself was and still is a kind soul although one doesn't seek the powers of the void due to being nice all the time. Zanthis childhood was calm apart from the odd troll sighting here and there, she has a rather large family but she had one twin sister, Karia and a brother Saleron, he was the oldest by twelve years, as the three siblings grew in age they soon became interested in the Holy Light, Saleron begun to make trips into Silvermoon with his sisters to receive training in Holy magic, Karia and Saleron were quick learners but Zanthi was not, she thought she would never be good at using that kind of magic but tried day in and day out soon even surpassing even Karia. The First War Later on in life, Saleron found the love of his life and they both went south into the human kingdoms and to Dalaran so his wife could join the Kiron Tor while Zanthi and Karia stayed in Quel'thalas training, Zanthi had often heard about the noble Alliance, the Kingdom of Lordaeron and Stormwind, even Arathi and Gilneas, she asked Saleron if she could take up a room in his house, he accepted and she went south looking at the Grand Alliances Kingdoms, she felt honored to even walk in the lands. She arrived in Dalaran to give her brother preparing to leave with a handful of priests to go to Lordaeron, He told her about the events which had transpired and that they required priests within the Refugee camps that had been set up, Zanthi being the kind-hearted person she is decided to join him, she spent weeks in Lordaeron with her brother aiding the sick and wounded, her sister didn't come down though as the Quel'dorei refused to aid them until they were forced to due to an oath. The Second War When Zanthi got the change to enlist as a healer within The Grand Army of The Alliance besides her brother she jumped at the chance, Karia, on the other hand, was annoyed, she didn't share her sister's view but was willing to aid people, When the Quel'dorei lead by Alliera Windrunner arrived, Zanthi rejoined her people, Zanthi then fought and healed in many battles such as The Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills, Burning of Quel'Thalas and defended the Capital City of Lordaeron, she remained there with her sister who had seemed to have fallen for the humans of The Alliance she would choose to stay, Saleron left after the war to become a Paladin of The Silverhand , he and his wife moved just outside of Stratholme to be able to train. Zanthi and Karia moved to the Capital City of Lordaeron and became healers within it, often going on adventures to towns to offer their aid for free. Third War The war with the undead was a point in Zanthi's life where she was truly scared, she was a fine priest but there wasn't any healing the infected, well not that she knew off, but the light did harm the undead and luckily Zanthi was well equipped to use it beside her sister Karia who would retreat north to Silvermoon after The Undead attacked it. Zanthi, on the other hand, found a place within a group called 'the Gilded Blade' they were known for lighting the undead within The Northern Kingdoms, they allowed all Alliance races within their ranks, Zanthi found a place as a healer, she would fight in the northlands for years. Zanthi in her time in the Blade met a Sin’dorei named Larik, this was about 2 years before the Dark Portal reopened, they managed to create an artifact that would remove the addition for a short time but it returned a week later but almost mad them starve, It gave them an endless hunger which then caused them to enter a Wretched state, Larik volunteered to be a test subject for the artifact. Curiously enough the artifact didn't cause him to go insane but the opposite, most likely smarter than a Gnome. Opening of the Dark Portal When the Dark Portal opened, Zanthi and Larik entered it, even though the Sin’dorei joined the Horde for some reason Larik remained in the Alliance besides Zanthi, she fought Kael’thas’s army beside the Scryers and the Horde, even though she held distaste for them she got permission by her higher-ups, she attacked Tempest Keep with the Horde and it made her hatred worse for the Sin’dorei and Horde, they didn’t even try to take any of the Sin’dorei alive or knock them out, they attacked them without mercy . Zanthi also fought the demons that had taken over The Sunwell and witnessed the Sunwell being ‘purified’, she took a vail and gave it to Larik for study to see if there was any magic which allowed something to destroy the link between an elf and the well, Larik was able to find one thing, The Void, the magic seemed to remove it altogether, Larik noted that it would be a stupid idea to even try such a thing which Zanthi agreed to until she heard of Umbric's group leaving Silvermoon and taking a self-exile (not to be confused with the other Sin'dorei which refused to leave and were exiled), Zanthi kept a close eye on the group. Wrath of The Lich King The Walking of The Lich King saw to the end of The Gilded Blade, its members either dead or joined the 7th Legion all together, some even dropping from the face of Azeroth, although that didn't stop Zanthi, she enlisted within The 7th Legion as a Battle Priest, it was also during this time she started to use Shadow Magic, she preferred it too to use it against the undead but her Holy powers remained there and were may more potent The Battle and betrayal at the Wrathgate brought rage to Zanthis eyes, she hated the undead with a passion, she didn't see the difference between the undead and Forsaken, they both were boney monsters. She fought in Undercity with the full expectation that the Alliance was going to push the Horde out too and reclaim their old Kingdom when Lady Jaina intervened and made the Alliance lose the battle it gave Zanthi a new found hate toward the Proodmoore brat. Even though she had a salty taste in her mouth she returned to Dalaran to aid the mages and army in the fight against the Lich King. She had a run in with her brother who was a high up member within The Silver Covenant. Salron, her brother offered her a spot in the order as she could be a void user and priest as the order needed more healers with more injured coming in. Zanthi accepted his offer and joined The Silver Covenant quickly. She felt like she had a place with the mand was able to study her magic freely. When the Lich King finally fell it gave Zanthi a breath of clean air, maybe the word would focus on removing the disease known as the 'honorable' Horde. The Cataclysm It seemed like Zanthis wish had become true and The Alliance and Horde were battling it out, it brought a smile to Zanthi's face but Deathwing returning did cause a problem, she joined the Silver Covenant within Dalaran and due to her past with the order she was given command of a small Quel'dorei force, she used it wisely, she went to Kalimdor and aided the Kaldorei again The Horde which were cutting down their trees, after that she went back to Arathi and fought beside the brave soldiers for weeks before heading north to the Quel'dorei settlement 'Quel'Danil'. Zanthi heard about The Scarlet Renegades and aided them with retaking their Monastery but she couldn't remain there for long as she had to head east into the Western Plaguelands to aid The Alliance in trying to reclaim Andorhal, it wasn't successful and Zanthi lost two of her best Quel'dorei, The Forsaken raised them into undead as Zanthi wasn't able to retrieve their bodies. Mist of Pandaria The Fall of Theromore upset Zanthi due to Jaina not being one of the victims, she didn't see Jaina as a hero as some did, she shared the Kul Tirans views on her, well mostly the drunk ones 'The Bitch of The Seas', she often sings along, she did mourn for the Windrunners fallen husband though and all the other victims, she set a candle every night for three months after that event, Zanthi had develed into the Void a lot since her early days, she was able to enter Void Form and leave with little effort, but it did take much energy out of her. When the mists departed from the ancient land of Pandaria, Zanthi was eager to venture into this new land, she loved the jinya and saw them as smart people due to the ones in the Jade Forest joining them, although this new enemy 'The Sha' also shook her to her core, she found her problem with 'The Sha of Hatred and Violence', she hated the Horde due to all of her time fighting them and it affected her greatly that she had to leave Pandaria altogether, she returned to Dalaran to her order to regroup. One day Zanthi was writing within her notepad when she heard screaming coming from outside in the streets, a knock smashed on her door as it opened and a Quel'dorei told her of the Sunreavers betrayal, it brought a smile to Zanthis eyes and she walked out of the orders house to see Jaina killing any and every Sin'dorei that raised a blade, it made her smile as her eyes flickered purple for a moment and she felt a pain in her gut. What happened after was the reason Zanthi now has a bounty within Silvermoon for 10,000 gold and she was given a nickname she wore with pride that day 'Slayer of The Sin'dorei', it was meant as an insult but she took it as a compliment, she was part of the Kiron Tor Onslaught and even managed to obtain a 'Blood Golem'. Zanthi took part in The Siege of Orgrimmar, during the battle she allowed Horde troops to meet their death, what she didn't know if her sister was still alive and a Blood Knight of Silvermoon, she was insulted to be the sister of Zanthi, when The Alliance made piece with The Horde, Zanthi openly called them cowards, she saw the leaders as weak and unwilling to fight as the wolf was chained to a pup, At Garrosh's trail when he was making his grand escape and the hourglass was destroyed, Zanthi saw another Zanthi, one wearing a golden crown, infused with the light, the shade almost overpowered Zanthi before Kaira intervened pulling her away, Karia voiced what she thought about Zanthi to her, the words were meant as hurtful but they didn't phase Zanthi as she grabbed her sister by her neck throwing her forward seven feet, her hand had gone purple as her hade void energy flowing around it, Karia proclaimed the sister she once had was killed in The Third War. Warlords of Draenor Zanthi aided in fighting back The Iron Tide but didn't enter the Dark Portal, she went back to Stormwind to get permission to use an ancient piece of Human and Quel'dorei land only a few knew about, She asked permission to make an outpost in the north to keep an eye on the Horde, but most knew what she meant and allowed it. Thelenar was slowly rebuilt and it didn't pull the attention of The Horde thankfully. Legion When the Legion returned she was glad to fight the foe which had caused so much damage to her world, she joined the priests of Neitherlight and learned to land the Sin'dorei and Horde in it, her hatred for the Forsaken begun to leave after she saw it was an Undead that had united all the priests of Azeroth, maybe not all of them were monsters, she fought within The Armies of Legionfall while still operating her base in The Eastern Kingdoms. When the War was over she got word that Umbric had found a tome which allowed them to access a long forgotten world, Zanthi rushed to aid them and to seek this magic out herself. (The Allied Race Intro starts) When she became a Ren’dorei she received a vision, a Black city with towering spires, figures walking below, she looked around to see tendrils leaving the ground and approaching her, she attempted to flee but was pulled down and she began to choke, it took her a moment but she was choking on water, she heard a loud voice that echoed through her mind “S,izzq Zyiu Uualy.” She didn’t understand it but knew every word, her mind was being torn apart as she laid still on the cold ground of Telogus, she opened her eyes quickly as she gasped for air, she was reborn. Ren'dorei When Zanthi opened her eyes she felt changed, the whispers in her mind were unending. Her body felt new like it was recently made, she won't even recognize the woman in the mirror, for a time at least. She didn't mind the change apart from not being able to use the light, she found healing people with the void to not affect her at all but she chooses to transfer the effects to herself anyway. She didn't really need to fit back into The Alliance mainly because she never left, she respected the Sin'dorei that became Ren'dorei as they never wanted nor did to join The Horde. Zanthi met another Ren'dorei by the name of Kelathvia, they became good friends but her life was cut short when she was killed by a Horde Assassin, for what Zanthi heard atlease. Awhile after that Zanthi met another Ren'dorei by the name of Velanara, they became real close and started a relationship. Velanara suggested they had an open relationship and Zanthi reluctantly agreed but warmed up to the idea after she met an elf by the name of Revi Copperfox. Zanthi warmed up to her greatly. Months passed and Velanara asked for it to be a closed relationship and Zanthi once more agreed, she became just friends with Revi, it seemed the 'open relationship' idea was meant to be one sided. Zanthi didn't really mind since her relationships weren't based of sexual desires. The Blood War As Zanthi watched Teldrassil burn she held her heart drop. She mourned beside the Kaldorei people while allowing them within Thelenar. Many of them hated the Horde and willingly fought them beside Quel'dorei and the other races within Thelenar. When the war within Arathi began, the Kaldorei stayed within Thelenar to protect it as Zanthi and a unit of Ren'dorei and Quel'dorei went to reinforce the front. When Zanthi left she kept the unit stationed there to aid the humans. It was around this time Zanthis wife grew ill and she had to care for her. She soon pasted away due to the illness, she was buried within Thelenar. Battle of Tygar Keep. Zanthi had sent Freddy Tygar out to establish an outpost within The Wetlands and Freddy remembered an old for that had fallen in the Second War. Zanthi ordered him to take his people an make an outpost if they were to retreat. Freddy followed orders and took his scarlet troops to the base with some workers. About a month in they had almost fixed their defenses until an Orc invasion occurred and the base was ransacked and almost everyone inside was slaughtered. Reunited Knights and Fish. About a month after the attack Zanthi requested The Alliance sent someone to search for Freddy. They accepted and sent a paladin to find him. It turned out the paladin was no one other then his adopted daughter Annia. Freddy was found at an abandoned castle crawling with non hostile murlocs. Freddy had made friends with and by the request of Annia returned to Thelenar with the small murloc 'army'. Zanthi had no idea who had attacked Tygar keep, so she began to build up her defenses. It was pretty easy as they were within the mountains anyway. Storm the Keep. Weeks had passed since they had began to fortify their base. Their scouts had told them that a group of Forsaken and Sin'dorei had set up their own base around Thelenar preparing to siege the base Notes * Even with her dislike of Sin'dorei being visible. She is willing to work with her sister Karia Silverpride. Information. Much of the story has been watered down due to the length of it. It will be continued on the Thelenar wiki page as it has more to do with the base. Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:Priests Category:High Elf Category:Mages